Justice
by LadyMuis
Summary: A short story about Ginny not being as honest as she seems and Hermione waiting out her time.


Over the years Hermione had watched her best friend march into the various dangerous situations, in most of those situations he came back mostly unscattered. Every something dangerous happened she felt anxious and nervous, hoping he would come back or better not even go. As he was almost always risking his life for others. They say you grow out of a lot things, being in dangers wasn't one of those things for Harry James Potter.

Now five years after the Battle of Hogwarts he was getting ready to knot the tie. Hermione had always hoped she would be the lucky one, as she had been Harry's best friend for years. But no, to some surprise Harry had asked Ginny Weasley to marry him only two months ago and they had only be dating for a month.

All in all Hermione could only feel nervous and hoped he would still blow off the wedding and ask her. Of course she wouldn't say such things out loud, someone might hear her. So she found herself dress shopping with the lucky bride herself, running from shop to shop and hearing every detail of the things she didn't want to know.

'Hermione are you even paying attention!' Ginny demanded in a bossy tone. They had been shopping for the last hours for the table decorations. 'We still haven't found anything that really matches the theme of the wedding. How are we going to be ready in two weeks if we can't even find some table decorations.' She went on. 'Why won't you go to the muggle world, the choice is much larger. We could go to a department store like Harrods. They likely will have Royal Blue decorations that would fit the theme of the wedding.' Hermione offered the redhead in a bored tone.

Even if the advice was heard Ginny pointedly ignored the other witch. She hadn't gone through the trouble of feeding Harry love potions to let a mere muggleborn take over her wedding. She knew Harry actually fancied Hermione. And she couldn't agree, Harry was hers, promised from the time she was a little girl by her mom. Not that they had expected a muggle born butting in in Harry's first year.

The redhead sighed, perhaps it was better to continue her shopping tomorrow with her mother instead of Hermione. 'Let's head home, I can't find anything nice and I don't feel like shopping anymore.' Ginny said tired, the thoughts of Hermione stealing Harry had made her tired of the other girls company. 'Sure, let's head back to Grimmauld Place to the boys.' Hermione said and walked out of the shop with a spring in her step.

Arriving back at Grimmauld Place Hermione went to the library where she found Harry piling over several books he was using as reference for his auror work. 'Hey Harry, how is your investigation going?' Hermione asked as she pulled one of the dusty tomes to her. 'Not good, I can't help but feel distracted by the wedding and everything. This have been moving so fast and I feel incredibly unprepared.' Harry confessed. Sighting he closed the tome he was using. 'How was shopping by the way. Has she finally found anything suitable for her taste?' He joked. 'Oh totally! The entire morning we have been running from shop to shop, claiming everything should be in the colour Royal blue, because the wedding is themed after a royal wedding.' Hermione started off. 'After lunch she decided to go dress shopping again, even if she already has a dress.' She went on. 'So when we got there of course she had to pick a fight with one of the other poor girls in the shop at the time. As the Ginny Weasley had seen a dress she wanted and of course some other girl had just picked up the dress to try it on.' The bushy haired witch said. 'Really, the poor girl.' Harry said said.

Hermione went on, letting her frustration on the entire happening. 'So your fiance threw a grown-up temper tantrum. Screaming ''Hands off! I saw it first! Don't make me duel you over it!'' It was crazy, the shop owner kicked us out not long after that.' She huffed. What he was hearing didn't make Harry very happy. Even five years after the Battle of Hogwarts he, Hermione and the Weasleys were iconic people in the wizarding world. The slightest misstep could cause uproar and a lot of trouble for them, so things like a stupid temper tantrum could mean quite a lot of trouble. It made him wonder why again he wanted to marry the Weasley witch.

'Have you done anything else interesting?' Harry asked trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. 'Yes we did, Ginny claimed to have the need to relax so she went to one of the bridal spa's for a mani- and pedicure, so expect a heavy bill. She went around their shop buying out all of the different hair dyes, claiming that when we got home she wanted to give me a makeover. Because I was awful to look at, I think she is getting some of the dye ready as we are speaking. She also wants me to get a fake tan.' Hermione went on with her rant. 'I don't know what is wrong with that girl.' She mumbled, hoping Harry won't but actually will hear her. If he did he didn't make it seem like he did.

'You had quite the adventure it seems.' Harry said. 'If you will excuse me, I need to talk about some wedding stuff with my fiance.' He said and got up and left the library.

* * *

A week later Hermione was eating her breakfast when the morning prophet was delivered. On the front page was Harry with the text screaming: ''Harry Potter was found influenced by Love Potion''. She almost spilled her coffee when she read the title. How was this possible. Skimming to the paper to the right page of the article she got confirmed what she had always thought of the Weasley girl.

Due to a drug problem in the auror department all aurors had to do tests to see if they uses any potions of other muggle drugs. Naturally Harry had been tested aswell, expecting the wizarding saviour to be clean. It was quite the shock when to test turned out positive for a love potion of some sort, one engineered not to be noticeable for most of the well known effects of a love potion. If the test hadn't been there it wouldn't be found. This meant that because Harry was getting married to Ginny Weasley she must have been involved in giving the potion. As she was the object that the artificial love was aimed at. The paper told that the wedding was cancelled immediately and Ginny Weasly to be detained.

Later that day a happy Hermione was asked on a date by none other than Harry Potter. Finally realizing where his real love was directioned to. Right in time for the Valentine season.

* * *

 _This one-shot was written for the Valentine's Day competition of The Golden Snitch_

 _The prompts I used were:_

 _Characters: Hermione/Harry_

 _Words: Tan and Wedding_

 _Object: Hair dye_

 _Colour: Royal Blue_

 _Dialogue: Hands off? I saw it first! Don't make me fight you._

 _Thanks for reading and please leave a review!_


End file.
